Jarveth Darksmith
CR:3 XP 800 Male Human Expert 4/Rogue 2 NE Medium humanoid (human) Init +5; Senses Perception +11 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 10 (+1 Dex) hp 15 (6d8-12) Fort -1, Ref +5, Will +6 Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee masterwork dagger +6 (1d4-3/19-20/×2) Ranged masterwork hand crossbow +6 (1d4/19-20/×2) Special Attacks sneak attack +1d6 -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 5, Dex 13, Con 7, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 15 Base Atk +4; CMB +1; CMD 12 Feats Combat Expertise, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (Bluff), Weapon Finesse Skills Appraise +12, Bluff +14, Diplomacy +11, Disable Device +11, Handle Animal +11, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (local) +12, Linguistics +12, Perception +11 (+12 to locate traps), Sleight of Hand +10, Stealth +10; Racial Modifiers rogue talents (honeyed words 1/day) Languages Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, Shoanti, Varisian SQ trapfinding +1 Other Gear Crossbow bolts (10), Masterwork Dagger, Masterwork Hand crossbow, Key Ring (contains keys for all the locks in the fishery), Thieves' tools. -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Expertise +/-2 Bonus to AC in exchange for an equal penalty to attack. Evasion (Ex) If you succeed at a Reflex save for half damage, you take none instead. Honeyed Words (1/day) (Ex) Can roll 2d20 for Bluff check and take the better result. Sneak Attack +1d6 +1d6 damage if you flank your target or your target is flat-footed. Trapfinding +1 Gain a bonus to find or disable traps, including magical ones. Or, if you prefer, here is a CR:2 version of Lamm. In this version I split his FC bonus between the hit points and skill points and dropped his ranks in his skills by one. I also dropped one of the multiple languages that he speaks (Dwarven, in this case but feel free to drop any one that you wish). Gaedren Lamm CR:2 XP 600 Male Human Expert 3/Rogue 2 NE Medium humanoid (human) Init +5; Senses Perception +10 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 10 (+1 Dex) hp 13 (5d8-9) Fort -1, Ref +5, Will +5 Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee masterwork dagger +5 (1d4-3/19-20/×2) Ranged masterwork hand crossbow +5 (1d4/19-20/×2) Special Attacks sneak attack +1d6 -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 5, Dex 13, Con 7, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 15 Base Atk +3; CMB +0; CMD 11 Feats Combat Expertise, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (Bluff), Weapon Finesse Skills Appraise +11, Bluff +13, Diplomacy +10, Disable Device +10, Handle Animal +10, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (local) +11, Linguistics +11, Perception +10 (+11 to locate traps), Sleight of Hand +9, Stealth +9; Racial Modifiers rogue talents (honeyed words 1/day) Languages Common, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, Shoanti, Varisian SQ trapfinding +1 Other Gear Crossbow bolts (10), Masterwork Dagger, Masterwork Hand crossbow, Key Ring (contains keys for all the locks in the fishery), Thieves' tools. -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Expertise +/-1 Bonus to AC in exchange for an equal penalty to attack. Evasion (Ex) If you succeed at a Reflex save for half damage, you take none instead. Honeyed Words (1/day) (Ex) Can roll 2d20 for Bluff check and take the better result. Sneak Attack +1d6 +1d6 damage if you flank your target or your target is flat-footed. Trapfinding +1 Gain a bonus to find or disable traps, including magical ones. Category:Humans Category:Experts Category:Rogues